Gardevoir Love
by pokemonmaster245
Summary: As Calem becomes more attached to his Gardevoir, his world changes drastically.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The First Battle "Come on Calem, hurry up."  
>"Ok Serena, hold your Ponyta."<br>It's the big day, our first pokemon. "I'll choose Froakie," I say.  
>"I'll choose Fenniken," Serena says.<br>We run through Route 1 to Aquacorde Town. "Hey everyone, the pokemon are here," Tierno says.  
>"Tierno took Froakie and replaced it with another pokemon," Trevor says.<br>"Aww, I guess I'll take this one."  
>I take the middle pokeball. Serena takes the right pokeball. Shauna takes the left pokeball. "Hey Calem, want a battle," says Serena.<br>"Ok, I guess," I say.  
>Serena throws the pokeball to reveal Fenniken. I throw my pokemon and look in marvel at the pokemon revealed. It's green, helmet shaped hair marveling me, it's white skin surprises me. I got a Ralts. It runs forwards and stops confused. It looks towards me surprised stunned. "Hello," I hear my head.<br>"I'm Calem," I say. "So, what are your attacks?"  
>"My attacks are growl and confusion."<br>"I want you too use confusion."  
>Ralts lifts up her arms, her eyes glow blue, and Fenniken flies up and gets thrown ten feet through the air.<br>"Fenniken!" Serena shouts.  
>"Ralts, you're amazing," I say.<br>"Thank you," says Ralts, through telepathy.  
>Serena looks at me and says thank you and walks away. <div> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Love Begins

Seven years later...

"Please, can I have a pokepuff," says Gardevoir.

"After our next battle," I say.

"Aww, why," says Gardevoir, not through telepathy.

"Wha-what. That wasn't in my mind."

"I have been teaching myself."

"This is great, we can communicate even better than before."

In the past seven years, Gardevoir and I have gotten really close. I even have found some Gardevoirite and a Mega Ring. We head to the Battle Chateau. When we enter, we are greeted and sent into the waiting area.

"Who would like to battle Duke Calem," I say.

"I would," says a deep voice. "My name is Giovanni."

"I've heard that name before," says Gardevoir, her Gardevoirite swinging and shining in her beautiful pendant. "But, if you want to we can battle him."

She looks so beautiful in her gown and her green hair matches her white skin perfectly. Her voice is so soft and gentle. She is like a majestic angel.

"Ok, I will battle you." I say.

We had to the battlefield. I hold out Gardevoir's pokeball and declare a good battle.

"Gardevoir, go and get ready," I say.

"Ok, and ready to mega-evolve," says Gardevoir.

Everyone is surprised by Gardevoir's new speech. They go wild for seeing us in perfect sync as always.

"Go Absol," Giovanni says.

Giovanni throws a pokeball and Absol is revealed. Absol's Absolite glimmers in the sunlight.

"Absol, mega-evolve,"

Absol's Absolite shines, Absol glows purple and grows wings and a bigger horn.

"Gardevoir, mega...," I say.

"No, stop, the mega-evolution hurts," she says.

"Ok, then Moonblast."

Gardevoir holds a big, pink orb and throws it towards Mega-Absol.

"Absol, Perish Song," Giovanni says.

Absol roars and Gardevoir holds her ears tightly, making her loser focus and dissipating the Moonblast. She cries in pain and falls to the ground.

"Gardevoir, no, please, get up!"

Gardevoir gets up and yells in rage, "Moonblast!"

She then throws a gigantic pink orb out hits Absol, who falls to the ground, fainted.

I run and hug Gardevoir tightly, but the chest blade gets in the way. It is unexpected for Gardevoir, but she hugs back. She suddenly screeches in pain and faints in my arms.

"Gardevoir! Wait, Giovanni is the leader of Team Rocket! Arrest him!" I say.

People rebel as I run with Gardevoir to the Pokemon Center.

"Come on, stay with me," I say, crying.

I run in, and dash to the desk. "How may I help you?" Asks Nurse Joy.

"My Gardevoir was hit with Perish Song," I say.

"Oh my god, come the emergency room," says Nurse Joy.

After what feels like hours of waiting, Nurse Joy comes out.

"I'm afraid she is under a coma and may not be awake for several days,"

I lay down, put my face in my hands and cry.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Love

In the morning, I wake up in the waiting room in the pokemon center. I suddenly remember why I'm here. I run to the window to see Nurse Joy tending to Gardevoir. I tap on the glass and ask to come in alone. She steps out as I sit next to Gardevoir.

"Gardevoir, if you can hear me, I love you. I would follow you to the end of the universe."

I put my head toward Gardevoir and kiss her cheek. I then listen to her heart. It starts to pick up in pace until nearly four heartbeats can be heard. I look up to see golden rays jetting out of Gardevoir's head and hands. "Nurse Joy!" I yell.

She bolts into the room to see Gardevoir lighting up. The lights fade and Gardevoir stands up. Nurse Joy faints at what she saw. "What are you looking at?" She remarks.

"Nothing, but, I... I... I love you," I say.

Gardevoir gasps and says, "I love you too."

"You want breakfast?"

"Pokepuffs?"

"No, human food."

"So, a date?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, so let's go."

After waking Nurse Joy, we leave for Lumiose City, holding hands


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Date

Gardevoir and I walk down Route 4 to Lumiose City. "So which restaurant do you want to go to," I say.

"I heard people talk about Restaurant Le Nah," Gardevoir says.

"Hey, are you Calem?" A little girl says.

"Yeah, I can prove it," I say.

"Okay," a little boy says.

"Gardevoir has Gardevoirite and I have a Mega Ring," I say.

"Okay, we believe you," the girl says.

"Do you have other pokemon?" The boy says.

"Yes, a Flecthling and Zigzagoon," Gardevoir says.

"Can we take care of them?" the girl says.

"Sure, do you want them?" I say.

"Yeah," they both say.

"Here you go," I say.

I give them the two pokeballs containing Fletchling and Zigzagoon.

"Nice," they both say.

We go to the restaurant and enter to a nice man who asks, "Table for two?"

"Yes please,"

"Great, now follow me," the waiter says.

"Hello handsome," a woman says.

"I'm sorry, what?" I say.

"Oh sorry, I was practicing for a film," the woman says.

"Oh ok, and you are?"

"My name's Diantha."

"You are the champion, I would like to be the champion one day."

"You have a Gardevoir as well, huh,"

"Yeah, just like you,"

"Um, Calem, are we going to eat?" Says Gardevoir.

"Yeah, Diantha, I have to go. I mean you don't just see the champion everyday, do you?"

"Ok see you, I have to go anyway," says Diantha.

"Okay, well now that we are here, would you like something to drink?"

"I'll have water," says Gardevoir.

"I'll have the same," I say.

"Okay, I'll be right back," the waiter says, walking away.

As I look around the restaurant, I see Serena walk in. I now because she is my rival she will battle me.

"Gardevoir, get under the table now," I say suddenly.

"Why?" she asks.

"One word, Serena,"

She gasps, then disappears under the table. "Oh my god, Calem," Serena says.

"Serena, what do you want?" I say.

"Just looking for you."

"Why?"

"One word, battle."

"Go away."

She gets up and walks out of the restaurant.

"It's fine, get up now."

"Ow, post-regeneration changes."

"What?"

"Nothing."

The waiter approaches our table with our drinks.

"Your drink, sir and madam."

"Thank you," we both say.

"You know what, I love you," I say.

"I love you too," Gardevoir says.

Gardevoir leans her head forward and closes her eyes slightly. I do the same until our lips connect. Our first kiss. A police man rises and walks towards us and asks, "Are you Calem?"

"Yeah, why?" I ask.

"I give you permission to break the boundary between human and pokemon forever between the two of you."

This is just the beginning of our life together.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Lottery

"So we can break the boundaries between us," I say. "But I want to wait. Hey, the Lotto-ID."

"The what?" Gardevoir asks.

"The Lotto-ID. The grand prize I heard is a Master Ball," Diantha says.

"Diantha? What are you doing here?"

"I just came to see the millionth person to walk in is."

"The next person is the millionth person?" I say. "Gardevoir, let's go."

"Not on my watch," a woman's voice says. "I'm going in."

"Serena! You still want that battle right?" I say.

"Of course."

"Then how about whoever wins goes in."

"Okay."

"Christian, you're doing this just to get in?" Diantha says.

"Yeah."

"Okay."

"Gardevoir, ready?"

"Yes," she says, startling Serena.

"Hey, look a news reporter," I say. "Hey! We are doing an important battle here."

"Hey, is that Calem?" Asks the news reporter.

"Sure looks like it," the camera man says. "You want to interview him?"

"Sure,"

They rush over and start the camera. "Hey Charlie, we have a big story for you. Calem seems to be starting a battle,"

"I am about to battle my rival for seven years, Serena," I say.

"It seems like you are using your famous pokemon Gardevoir. Gardevoir can talk, right?"

"Of course I can," Gardevoir says. "I am Gardevoir, and I can sense that you are a bit freaked out because I know what you are going to say."

"Okay, go Delphox," Serena says, throwing a pokeball.

The pokeball pops open, revealing a Delphox. Out has long, red fur looking like a dress. It holds a stick that she stares at, lighting it on fire with intense focus. I know that it is a psychic and fire type, so it would be hard to beat. "Gardevoir, I hope you can do it," I say.

"I know, you say that a lot," she replies.

"Gardevoir, use Shadow Ball."

"Delphox, shatter it with Mystical Fire."

Gardevoir throws a dark, shadowy orb at Delphox. Delphox returns with casting the fire off of the end of the stick she was holding. It counters Shadow Ball, but luckily it dissipates before it hits Gardevoir. "Shadow Ball!"

"Mystical Fire!"

The same thing happens.

"Gardevoir, I have an idea."

"What?"

"Use Shadow Ball," I say in my mind.

"Okay," she replies telepathically.

Serena is still thinking when Delphox faints due to Shadow Ball.

"No, not again!" She screams.

"Gardevoir, come here," I say, holding out my arms.

Gardevoir runs over and leaps into my arms. We kiss for a long time. "Do you want to go in now?" Gardevoir says after we stop.

"Okay," I say.

We enter the Lotto-ID and receive a Master Ball. "Would you like to try for a prize?" The lady says.

"Okay,"

"So here's your number, 25678," she says. "Hey, you win."

"I get another Master Ball?"

"No. You get a trip to the Unova Region in Nimbasa City."

"Yes, I heard stories pokemon have told me about that place. They say it is wonderful for humans and pokemon."

"I suppose we leave tomorrow morning?"

"Yes."

"That's my birthday."

"Happy birthday then."

"Let's go home then, we need our sleep," says Gardevoir, tired.

"Alright."

We walk home together, holding hands again


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Trip

"Calem," Gardevoir says.

"Yeah," I say.

"Do you want to, um, do it when we get back?"

I am shocked by her words. I see blush coming to her cheeks. "My god Gardevoir. What are you thinking?"

"I just wanted to ask?"

"You're crazy Gardevoir. You could get hurt."

"Okay, I agree a horrible idea," Gardevoir says, frowning.

"You know, when I got you, you lurched forward. What happened the last time you were out of the pokeball?"

"I was running, my mom and dad told me to. After a day, I was growing weak, and a pokeball was thrown at me. My dad was an alien. He has knowledge of time and space. I do too. You remember when I lit up with yellow lights?"

"Yeah," I say with curiosity in my voice.

"I was regenerating, my body was dying, but my spirit lived on. I should've changed form, but I didn't. I guess that's what happens to Time Lord and Pokemon hybrids.

"Okay, so a Time Lord is a alien."

"From the planet Gallifrey."

"Well, how about we hit the hay."

We reach home and go to sleep. I am wide awake, still taking it what Gardevoir said. "Did I become an alien's boyfriend," I say, finally drifting off to sleep.

The alarm clock wakes me up. I quickly get my clothes on and go to the bathroom.

When I get out, Gardevoir is up and ready to go.

"We need to get to the airport," I say.

"Happy Birthday," she says.

"Oh right, I'm 18 today. Thank you Gardevoir."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

We run to Lumiose City and into the airport. We show the ticket that includes me and my pokemon. We walk to our seats. "Gardevoir, I love you," I say.

"I love you too," she says.

We kiss, taking in the seconds. We sit there all our ride to Nimbasa City. "Now arriving in Nimbasa City," the captain says.

We walk out and head to our hotel. "Here," I say, handing out the ticket to scan it.

"Ok. Looks like you have the suite," the man says.

We head up the stairs to our room. We drop our luggage and leave. "Do you want to battle?" Gardevoir asks.

"Sure. Let's find someone to battle," I say.

At the pokemon center, I see a man who looks strong. "Do you want to battle?" I ask the man.

"Who, me?" He asks in a strong accent.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"I am Clay, a gym leader."

"Ok, but I'm not battling for a badge."

"Okay, but I'm strong."

The head to the battlefield and get ready. "This well be a one on one battle. Now begin!" The referee shouts.

"Gardevoir, your my star. Now, go my love," I say.

"Okay, my love," she says.

"What's with this?" Clay asks in wonder.

"We are ultimate partners," we both say.

"Okay, well go Excadrill."

Clay throws a pokeball. It pops open to reveal a mole with metal arms. "No, a steel type!" I exclaim. "Gardevoir, be extra careful."

"Got it."

"Why be careful about steel types? Last time I checked steel was regularly effective against psychic."

"She is a psychic and fairy type."

"So steel is super effective against fairy then. Use Metal Claw."

Excadrill strengthens his claws and scratches Gardevoir multiple times. She can barely stand now. I know it is super effective.

"No. Gardevoir, you know there is only one way to win this."

"No, we have to try."

"I know what will happen if we don't."

"Okay, do it."

I press my Key Stone in my Mega Ring and shout, "Gardevoir, Mega-Evolve!"

Gardevoir glows purple, grows a bigger dress and two chest blades. She looks even more beautiful.

"What happened to your Gardevoir?" Clay asks, shocked.

"She..."

"I mega-evolved. It is a stronger form of certain pokemon."

"Well, that is nifty. Can Excadrill mega-evolve?"

"Not all mega-evolutions are known, but as far as I know, no."

"Well, that's a shame."

"Gardevoir, use Moonblast."

"Ok Calem. Moonblast!"

She holds a pink orb that she throws it at Excadrill.

"Ex-ca-drill!" Excadrill says.

"Excadrill is unable to battle, so Gardevoir is the winner and Calem wins the match."

"Okay, so now I just, ahhh!" Gardevoir says, screeching in pain.

"Gardevoir," I say catching her. "So that's what you mean by it hurts."

"Yeah," she replies.

"So, you win. You are fine, but I would have beat you." Clay says.

We kiss and head down to the hotel. "Gardevoir, you want to do it?" I ask.

"Oh yes, I really do. I wanted to since I first saw you," she says.

"Okay, how about we get upstairs."

We walk upstairs, kissing all the way up.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Night

Gardevoir and I reach our room, still kissing. I am still thinking, 'Am I really doing this, doing it with a pokemon?'

"Yes," I hear in my head.

I realize Gardevoir isn't kissing me. "You are," she says normally.

I start thinking, then I realize Gardevoir is taking my shirt off. "Gardevoir, your so pushy,"

"Yeah."

"And, that's why I love you."

"Thanks Calem," she says in a flirty voice.

"Gardevoir, does your dress come off?"

"Of course it does," she says.

She can feel that she is now taking off my jeans. I feel like that she is in control. She finally pulled down my pants. "You're hard Calem."

"Take off your dress Gardevoir," I say.

"Ok. You want me to be naked with you."

She uses psychic to pull her dress off. She always looks so beautiful, even when she is naked. She has small breasts and scratch marks from earlier. "Gardevoir, are you in pain?" I ask worried.

"Yes, but it was only a Metal Claw."

"You know it's super effective."

"I know."

"Here. I have a potion."

"No, please. Just let it heal itself."

"Ok, well, I was just worried."

Gardevoir walks to me and kisses me. I get in the bed and take my underwear off, exposing my manhood. Gardevoir climbs into bed and gets on top of me. "Ready?" I ask.

"Yes."

"Ok," I say.

I finally insert my penis into her vagina. "Ow! You're too big." Gardevoir says.

I look down and see blood. "We can stop."

"No. I am already doing my best to stop the regeneration, wait I'm not regenerating, I'm healing. It hasn't been fifteen hours yet."

The scratch marks start healing themselves magically. The blood is gone too. I keep going and I feel my conclusion coming. "Please," Gardevoir says. "Do it. Cum inside me."

"Okay."

I release a load into her. She seems fine, so I'm fine. "We have a stronger bond than anyone now," Gardevoir says.

I kiss her. "So, I'm going to take a shower," Gardevoir says.

I hear her talking to herself in the shower. "I hope we have a child," I hear her say.

I get my pajamas on and get into bed. Gardevoir gets out of the shower and says, "Stop eavesdropping on me. I love you."

"I hope we do as well."

"What do you mean, oh. I hope we do as well."

We both fall asleep. I dream of a man with a sword and a strange wrist blade. He runs along rooftops away from guards. He is wearing a white cloak. "Help, help me Calem. I am sending you coordinates."

I wake up and look at Gardevoir. She looks more surprised than me. "I saw a man in a white cloak getting chased. He cried, 'Help, help me Gardevoir. I am sending you coordinates.'"

"Same, except he said Calem."

"This is a telepathic reading. I can trace it back."

"Ok, do it."

"Done," she says. "Istanbul, time of the Crusades."

"I've never heard of Istanbul. Where is it?"

"Earth."

"Never heard of it."

"My dad always told stories, but never told me where Earth was."

She scratches her head, then stops. She picks up a tiny, blue box. "This is impossible. A TARDIS, in my hair. No dad, you're an idiot."

"What?"

"My dad gave me his TARDIS."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Danger

"This means that dad sent his TARDIS here, but it's so small we can't fit," Gardevoir says.

"You have knowledge of time and space, but you couldn't find a phone booth on the back of your head." I remark.

"You know, I just had sex a while ago. I'm a little worn out."

'Vrom, vrom, vrom, vrom, poom.'

"Gardevoir, that came from outside."

We rush to the window to see a bigger phone booth. "I think we found the actual TARDIS."

The little TARDIS is flashing on and off. "A tracking device!" Gardevoir screams.

"Ssh Gardevoir, keep it down."

"Sorry."

"We need to get down there," I say.

Gardevoir hugs me and all of a sudden, we are outside. "Thanks for the teleport."

"Don't mention it."

I tug at the knob, but it won't budge. "It's locked."

"So sure," she says.

I notice she is holding a key. I let her pass. She puts the key in the hole and turns it. She opens the door with a breeze. "Done."

"That took long."

"Come on, look at my hands."

"Three fingers."

"No I have five, but I have to take the dress off so you can see."

"Please don't."

"We're outside, of course I'm not."

We walk in and are marveled that the inside is bigger. "Coordinates are entered already."

"Who's there?" Says a man with a British accent.

"Our names are Calem and Gardevoir," I say.

"Well get out then, I'm traveling alone."

"Will you let us travel? I am a Time Lady."

A man wearing a brown coat and bowtie jumps around the corner of the console. "What did you say?"

"I'm a Time Lady."

"And your friend here, a Time Lord?"

"No, a human."

"Ok, um Calem is it?"

"Yes."

"Ok, Calem, get out."

"And what about my girlfriend?"

"Why is it that every person who walks in here had a boyfriend or girlfriend?!"

"Well, who are you?"

"Names the Doctor."

"So, you have a TARDIS that travels through time and space, but you can't come up with another name except the Doctor."

"How did you know what this is called?"

"Girlfriend, Gardevoir, Time Lady. Her dad's a Time Lord."

"So Gardevoir, can I meet your dad?" The Doctor says.

"I don't know where he is. Last time I saw him, he told me to run from a team called Team Rocket."

"They are still around, we've got to find them."

"Okay, who?"

"An evil team called Team Rocket that steals pokemon."

"What?"

"Pokemon. Strange and powerful creatures from this planet. Gardevoir is a pokemon and Time Lady hybrid. Ow, ow, ow, ow."

I realize I left the door open. "Gardevoir and Doctor, Run!

"What is that Doctor?!"

"Cyberman."

"Delete, delete. You will be deleted."

The Doctor points a weird looking flashlight at the Cyberman. The Cyberman lets go of me walks outside and explodes. Gardevoir and I look amazing. "Just reversed the purpose with me old sonic," the Doctor remarks, like he's done it a million times.

"Wha-what just happened," I say.

"Just used my sonic screwdriver."

"Okay, can you take us to Istanbul at the time of the Crusades?" Gardevoir asks.

"Sure, maybe not."

"There'll be danger."

"Ok, fine then. How about you make me some fish fingers and custard and I'll go get us there."

Gardevoir and I go downstairs to talk. "So, who's this?" I say.

"Hold your Ponyta, I'm surprised you're alive."

"Seriously, this Doctor is very strange."

"Oh, what about me?" The Doctor asks.

"Are we there?"

"No, we haven't even left."

"Why aren't we gone?"

"I want to see your world."

"What?"

"I took scans and got one thing, magic. I can't believe it. Magic is fake."

"You are way too complicated."

"Why don't we show the Doctor in the morning. I would like to get some sleep."

"Okay, I am a bit wiped out."

"About what, the lack of sleep or sex?"

"Maybe a bit of both."

"Well please, get out. I'll see you in a few minutes. You will see me in hours."

We walk out of the TARDIS while it starts dissipating, Gardevoir teleports us to our room. "Well, what are we going to show him?"

"A battle."

"Okay a battle."

As we discuss our plans, we drift off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Battle

We wake up to 'vrom, vrom, vrom, vrom, poom.'

"He's here," I say.

"At least we got sleep," Gardevoir says.

"We need to go. Our last day in Unova."

We run downstairs to the reception desk. "Today is the leaving day. I hope you enjoyed your stay."

"So Calem and Gardevoir, you hungry," says a voice with a British accent.

"Yes, Doctor. We're hungry."

"So, Unova, right?"

"Yeah. We want to show you a battle."

"Okay, show me."

"We need someone to battle first."

We walk outside and find a trainer with his pokemon.

"Hello. What's your name?"

"I am Travis."

"Do you want to battle me?"

"Sure, and if you win you can choose two of my pokemon to keep."

"Why?"

"I don't really like a lot of my pokemon. They don't listen to me."

"Okay. One on one battle."

"Deal."

Travis, Gardevoir, the Doctor, and I walk to the pokemon center battlefield. "This is a one on one battle. Begin!" The referee yells.

"Gardevoir, you are my best. Go, my love."

"Yes my love. I am your best. Now I go."

"What's with the poem, and wait, your Gardevoir can talk?!"

"Of course. We are natives of the Kalos Region. We are unbeatable."

"Okay. Go Liepard."

Travis' pokeball bursts open to reveal a purple cat. "It must be a dark type."

"Of course. It is weak against psychic after all."

"Okay Gardevoir, let's surprise him with Moonblast."

"Okay Calem."

Gardevoir again holds a pink orb. She throws it at Liepard, who leaps into the air. "Nice dodge Liepard."

"Lie, lie, Liepard," Liepard says.

"Gardevoir, use Calm Mind."

"Okay," she says, clearing her mind.

She strengthens her psychic powers.

"Now use Moonblast one last time."

She starts charging the Moonblast when I see her chest blade glowing. I don't know what it means. Gardevoir starts glowing purple and mega-evolves. "Gardevoir, did you mega-evolve by yourself?"

"I think so."

She releases the Moonblast, which heads straight toward Liepard.

"Liepard dodge it and use Dark Pulse."

Liepard jumps, but the Moonblast curves upwards, heading right for Liepard.

"No, Liepard."

Liepard falls to the ground, fainted. "Ok, now concentrate and revert to normal calmly," Gardevoir says to herself.

She starts reverting to normal without pain. "Gardevoir, you did it. You won."

"Calem, I love you."

"Gardevoir, I love you too."

We start to kiss, but are interrupted by a scream. "It moved! The statue moved!"

"Damn, I thought I got rid of them," the Doctor says.

"What is it?"

"Weeping Angels. They are quantum locked beings that freeze when you are looking. One touch sends you back in time. Blink and your dead."

"My god."

"Well, pick your pokemon. I have Minccino and Pidove."

"Okay."

"Here you go."

"Thanks. Doctor, we should get those Weeping Angels."

"Follow me, to the TARDIS."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Angels

The Doctor leads us to the TARDIS. "How are they here?" The Doctor says.

"I don't know, but how do you defeat them?" Gardevoir asks.

"You make them look at each other."

"Seems simple," I say.

"It's not. They cover their eyes to keep from looking at each other. That's why they're called Weeping Angels."

"Shit," I swear.

"Let's go then. Don't get touched," the Doctor says, straightening his bowtie.

"Calem, if you get touched, I don't know what I would do."

"If I get touched, and I'm dying, I will tell you where to go."

"What if you're dead?"

"I'll take it to my grave."

We run out to see the Doctor staring at two angels. They are showing their sharp teeth and claws. "Are you looking at them?"

"Yes,"

"Good, because I really need to blink."

I look to my side to see crumbling Angels nearly touching people. "We are surrounded," Gardevoir says.

When people are looking at the Angels I'm looking at, I turn to see Gardevoir looking at three Angels.

I look back and see the Angels getting closer, but slowly. "Don't look at the eyes."

"Ok, I wasn't," Gardevoir says.

"I wasn't, they're too far away."

"Great, now duck when I say duck."

We get ready, when I blink, the Angels get closer, slowly. "These crumbling Angels, are they dying?"

"Yes, they move slower."

"3, 2, 1, duck!"

We all duck below the sight of the Angels all around us. They freeze up and never move again. "We did it Doctor. Gardevoir, we did it."

"I know."

"I guess I'll be seeing you later," says the Doctor.

"Goodbye Doctor," Gardevoir and I say.

'Vrom, vrom, vrom, vrom.'

"I love you Gardevoir."

"I love you too Calem."

"Suppose we should destroy them?"

"No, we need to go."

We walk away and go to the airport. We board the plane and fly home. What we didn't realize was that one Angel was standing there, covering it's eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The Lab

We arrive in Lumiose City from our flight.

"We have a key, a tracking device, and all the time in the world," I say.

"You are wondering what I will do when you die."

"Yeah. I am wondering that."

"Truth is, I don't know. I have felt a difference in you though."

"What is that then?"

"You actually may be a Time Lord now."

"What, a Time Lord? No way."

"Remember when I healed. You were, well, inside me when it happened."

"Only one way to find out though."

"We are not killing you."

"No, not that. I meant running your Time Lady DNA with my DNA."

"Nice idea."

"Let's go to Professor Sycamore."

"We are in Lumiose City."

We run to Professor Sycamore's lab to run tests. "Hello, there. What's your name?" Says Professor Sycamore.

"Calem. This is Gardevoir."

"Nice to meet you professor," Gardevoir says.

"What she talks?"

"Yes professor. Gardevoir, do you want me to tell him?"

"Do it. It's the only way he would understand."

I tell Professor Sycamore everything that happened in Unova. When I finish talking, he says, "You did that with a pokemon."

"It's okay professor. I pushed him into doing it."

"Well you need DNA tests. Okay, I will do it."

He leads us into his lab. He prick out a piece of my hair and one of Gardevoir. We both wince in pain. He puts them into two different parts of a machine. "Looks like normal human DNA except for this one part that is the same in both of your DNA."

"So, which DNA is that then?" Gardevoir asked.

"I don't know what it is. I have never seen it before."

"That may be Time Lord DNA," I say.

Professor Sycamore walks over to me and whispers in my ear, "There is only one way to know and I am really sorry."

He shoots me in the stomach. I fall down grasping my stomach on pain. "Ahh! Gardevoir, come here."

She walks over to me and asks, "What did he whisper in your ear?"

"There is only one way to know."

Gardevoir turns toward Sycamore eyes burning with rage. Her chest blade glows again. She mega-evolves without me triggering it. "Why did you shoot Calem Sycamore!" She shouts, holding him up with Psychic.

"Gardevoir, stop!" I yell, getting her attention. "I've got the strength to stand, but you are bringing back bad memories. It is like our first mega-evolution all over again."

She turns back, runs over to me and hugs me. "I'm sorry Calem. I'm so sorry."

We kiss. When we release, I say, "Gardevoir, back up."

She backs up and my hands glow yellow. "Goodbye, everyone. I won't see you again in this face. But I will see you again."

I shoot yellow rays out of my hands, but wait. Gardevoir walks over to me. "Please don't change your face."

"I have to. I'm not a pokemon hybrid, but a human hybrid."

"Goodbye," she says, kissing me.

She backs up and I continue. She starts crying. I shoot rays out of my hand and face. I feel strange like something is overcoming me. I feel love overcoming my regeneration feeling. It finishes. I look about the debris of the lab. "I'm sorry professor. The lab is..."

"Happens, but I recorded everything from the moment she attacked me."

"Hey, do I have the same face?"

"From the moment you got out."

"Calem," Gardevoir says. "You didn't change. I didn't want to lose this personality."

"Gardevoir, before you regenerated you were a little shy. After, you got a bit more pushy. You urged me to do more things."

"Regeneration changes your personality and body," says a voice with a British accent.

"Oh, and Doctor, do you ever not sneak up on people."

"I just stopped to say hi. You are my friends. You are Time Lords after all."

"We are going home right now, so whatever you came for, the answer is no."

l walk out of the lab and walk home with Gardevoir. We don't talk really until we get home. "Calem, you got angrier."

"I know, but during my regeneration, I felt more love than the feeling of regeneration."

"I think we should rest."

"Welcome home," a woman's voice says.

We walk in and jump back when we hear, "When would you tell me?"

"Ahh!" I jump around. "Mom?!"

"Not seeing your mother before going to Unova. I thought you were dead. You didn't visit your mother for seven years."

"Calem, that's horrible."

"Now you're both against me. Great, I'm going to bed."

I go to the bedroom upstairs and get into bed. I look out of the window to see three teens walking. I hear one of them say, "Bloody hell, Hermione. We are in another dimension."

The one called Hermione says, "Ron, we need a place to stay. What do you think Harry?"

The one called Harry answers by pointing to my house.

'Ding dong'

I hear Gardevoir answer the door. I run downstairs. I say, "Hello Harry, Ron, and Hermione."

"How do you now our names?"

"I heard your conversation. Do you want to stay?"

"It looks like an open house."

"No, I'm going to sleep in the pokemon center."

"Ok," Hermione says with confusion.

Mom leaves, opening up the guest room. "So you have a guest room to sleep in," I say.

"So I have one question. What is that?" Ron asks, pointing at Gardevoir.

"I want to punch him so bad," I hear in my mind.

"Don't," I respond in my mind.

"So, what?"

"This is Gardevoir. She was my first pokemon and now my girlfriend, which is unnatural."

"What are pokemon?" Hermione asks.

"They are magical creatures from this world."

"We have magical creatures in our world too. Hippogriffs and trolls."

"Ok, but pokemon are better. They help and live alongside most people."

"So, they are people's friends."

"Yes. They are nice, but most can't talk."

"We battle them and take care of them. It may seem cruel, but it isn't."

"Ok."

They go to bed, while Gardevoir and I sleep in our beds.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey. I hope you're enjoying my fanfic. I decided to start doing points of view. Please enjoy. I am going to use more than pokemon and Doctor Who, so be looking forward to it.

Chapter 12: The Trip Back Home

As we wake up, I realize Harry, Hermione, and Ron are downstairs. "We should get them fed before we take them home," I say.

"I agree," Gardevoir says.

Harry's POV

"This place is weird," I say.

"Hopefully we can get back," Ron says.

"Of course we will," Hermione says.

"Hey. We will get you home. Don't worry," Calem says coming downstairs, Gardevoir following him.

"How?" I ask.

"I have an idea," another voice says. The voice is British, but grown up.

Doctor's POV

"Well hop in my TARDIS and call me a mad man, Gardevoir and Calem. How have you been?" I ask.

"Been less than 24 hours Doctor. Now, can we get these three home now."

"Come along then all of you," I say, morning them outside.

We head towards my TARDIS and walk inside. The new people gasp. "Doctor, is that you?" Amy asks.

"Ah, Amy. Amy, this is Calem, Gardevoir, Harry, Ron, and Hermione," I say, motioning to them as I talk.

Calem's POV

"Well, hi there," I say.

"We need to get to these coordinates," Hermione says.

"Ok Hermione," the Doctor says going to the console. He types in something and pulls a lever. The big centerpiece starts moving up and down.

TEN MINUTES LATER

"We are here."

"Great," Harry says, walking out the door. The doors open and lead out into a forest. "Time to continue the horcrux hunt."

The rest walk out except Amy, the Doctor, Gardevoir, and I.

"Let's go home," Gardevoir says.

"I agree Gardevoir," I say.

TEN MINUTES LATER

Gardevoir and I get out of the TARDIS and go home. I thought I saw a blue blur, but I may have just imagined it.

I know this was short compared to the other chapters, but please keep up the support. If it weren't for the views, I wouldn't have made it this far. Keep looking for this.


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry everyone, but I may not be able to do more than Pokemon and Doctor Who. I know I just did Harry Potter, but just to be safe, I'm just doing the two. Still doing POVs by the way.

Sorry everyone, but I may not be able to do more than Pokemon and Doctor Who. I know I just did Harry Potter, but just to be safe, I'm just doing the two. Still doing POVs by the way.

Chapter 13: Sickness

Gardevoir's POV

I really enjoy when the Doctor takes us for rides in the TARDIS. I suddenly drop to my knees. "Calem, I think I need to rest."

"Okay. Why?"

"I don't feel so good." I need to throw up, but I'm not going to tell him that.

"I'm worried about you. Are you able to walk."

"No. You'll have to carry me."

He picks me up and carries me to the house. "Thank you honey," I say weakly.

Calem puts me on my bed carefully. "Listen Gardevoir, I love you. In worried about you. I am wondering one thing though. Is this what happens because of pregnancy? Thus you could be sick a lot."

"I don't know Calem, but don't think ahead."

"I am going to make you some soup. Maybe it will make you feel better."

"Calem, after that will you stay with me."

"Yes." He says that with a smile. "I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Ok." I say calmly.

When he walks out, I get up and float to the bathroom. I usually walk, but since I can't without falling, I have to float. I go to the toilet and kneel by it. I feel something rush towards my mouth. I vomit and vomit. It is horrible, but I feel a bit better after. I float out to the bed and lay there. After a while Calem comes up with soup. I eat it occasionally. "Calem, do you think that I am pregnant?"

"Honestly, yes. I hope."

"You just want a child, don't you."

"No, I mean yes, oh I don't know."

"Haha." I pause. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Calem. I hate myself for saying this, but I want to look for my mom and dad."

"Really. They could be in a different region."

"They told me to run, so I did." I feel a tear running down my cheek. "I just want to know if they're okay."

I hear a knock on the door. "I'll get it," Calem says, walking downstairs.

I sense outside. "Oh no." I say. It's Serena.

I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry for the change. Should be a battle next chapter. Keep up the support. I hope you liked Gardevoir's point of view. Chapter 13: Sickness

Gardevoir's POV

I really enjoy when the Doctor takes us for rides in the TARDIS. I suddenly drop to my knees. "Calem, I think I need to rest."

"Okay. Why?"

"I don't feel so good." I need to throw up, but I'm not going to tell him that.

"I'm worried about you. Are you able to walk."

"No. You'll have to carry me."

He picks me up and carries me to the house. "Thank you honey," I say weakly.

Calem puts me on my bed carefully. "Listen Gardevoir, I love you. In worried about you. I am wondering one thing though. Is this what happens because of pregnancy? Thus you could be sick a lot."

"I don't know Calem, but don't think ahead."

"I am going to make you some soup. Maybe it will make you feel better."

"Calem, after that will you stay with me."

"Yes." He says that with a smile. "I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Ok." I say calmly.

When he walks out, I get up and float to the bathroom. I usually walk, but since I can't without falling, I have to float. I go to the toilet and kneel by it. I feel something rush towards my mouth. I vomit and vomit. It is horrible, but I feel a bit better after. I float out to the bed and lay there. After a while Calem comes up with soup. I eat it occasionally. "Calem, do you think that I am pregnant?"

"Honestly, yes. I hope."

"You just want a child, don't you."

"No, I mean yes, oh I don't know."

"Haha." I pause. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Calem. I hate myself for saying this, but I want to look for my mom and dad."

"Really. They could be in a different region."

"They told me to run, so I did." I feel a tear running down my cheek. "I just want to know if they're okay."

I hear a knock on the door. "I'll get it," Calem says, walking downstairs.

I sense outside. "Oh no." I say. It's Serena.

I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry for the change. Should be a battle next chapter. Keep up the support. I hope you liked Gardevoir's point of view.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Risks and Rivals

Gardevoir's POV

Serena is going to want to battle Calem, but he won't be able to use me. "Serena!" I hear Calem say surprised.

"Of course it's me silly." Serena says, flirty. I can tell it is flirty because she doesn't talk like that unless she's around Calem. "I came to give you something."

I use psychic to float downstairs silently just in time to see Serena immediately jump onto Calem and kiss him. That's the last straw. I think. I release my psychic grasp on myself, only to fall. "Ahh."

Calem pushes Serena away and comes to help me. "Gardevoir! Are you okay?"

Serena turns her head away. "You always care about your Gardevoir more than people."

"She's sick and needs help."

"Why did you kiss him Serena?"

"He's so cute."

"You're right about that, but you know he loves me." I say that with meaning and love so she gets it.

"You. Are. A. Pokemon." Serena says. "You know that, right?"

"Yeah. But, I love him anyway." I say. "By the way, he already lost his virginity."

"To who?"

"You're looking at her."

"That's crazy. You're probably just joking so I don't get to him first."

"No. It's true." Calem says. "It was really a few days ago."

"Fine. I believe you."

"Now you want a battle?"

"Wait. Calem, I can't battle." I say surprised. "I need to rest."

"Then get in your pokeball."

"No." Calem says. "She hasn't been in a pokeball for seven years."

"Okay."

"Wait. I got pokemon in Unova."

"Okay. Let's battle."

"Calem. Can you carry me?" I ask desperately. I want to make sure Serena doesn't get any more ideas. He picks me up to help me walk. "Thanks Calem." I say with a smile.

Calem's POV

When we get to the battlefield, I go to one side and Serena goes to another. Gardevoir sits behind me and I throw the pokeball containing Minchino. "Minchino, I choose you."

"Minchino!"

"Go Skidoo."

"Skidoo!"

"Minchino, use Double-Slap."

Minchino still looks confused and doesn't move.

"Haha. Your pokemon doesn't even know what to do. Skidoo, use Energy Ball."

Skidoo opens it's mouth and creates a green orb. It throws it at Minchino, who dodges, sending it straight for Gardevoir. I run in front of it, making me fly through the air. Luckily, Gardevoir catches me in time. "Thanks Gardevoir."

"You're welcome, Calem."

She puts me down as I see Serena in awe at what I just did. I take the advantage of her being in shock. "Minchino. Use Double-Slap."

Minchino, now getting it, makes her tail turn white and keeps hitting Skidoo. "Min. Minch. Minchino." She says.

Soon, Skidoo has had enough and faints. "Looks like I win again Serena."

Serena is taken out of shock by my remark. "What?" She asks when she sees the fainted Skidoo.

"Never lose focus on the battle. If you do, you lose."

Serena returns Skidoo and goes off to the pokemon center. "Well Gardevoir, I have an idea." I say.

"What?"

"Let's challenge gyms."

"Ok."

"Won't you need more pokemon."

"No." I say pulling out a bag with 30 rare candies in it. I got them by winning battles and just finding them. "Gardevoir, do you want any rare candies?" I ask.

"No. I want to get stronger naturally."

"Okay. I'll give them to Minchino and Pidove." I say turning to them.

I use my pokedex to scan them. They are both on level 20, so I give Pidove just 1. Suddenly Pidove glows white and changes. I have seen it before with Gardevoir. Evolution. Pidove grows larger and larger. He has evolved into Tranquill. "TRANQUILL!" He shouts.

"Awesome Tranquill. You evolved." I say.

"Tranquill." He says happily.

Suddenly I hear people yelling at something. I turn to look. I see someone holding up a brown pokemon. I have never seen it before. But it looks sad. I aim my pokedex over at it. But it fails because I'm too far. "Gardevoir. The embrace pokemon. Gardevoir are protective of their trainer. If they are in trouble, they can create small black holes."

"I didn't know you could do that."

"I have never done it before."

I walk closer and aim the pokedex at it. "Eevee. The evolution pokemon. Eevee can adapt to any environment. It also has 8 evolutions."

I stomp over to the crowd holding up Eevee. "Hey. What are you doing with that Eevee?"

"She is a really bad Eevee. She steals my stuff. I know it."

"Eevee. Is that true?"

"Eevee." She says sadly, nodding.

"Then Eevee. Would you like to come with me?"

"Ee. Eevee!" She says happily.

She swings back and forth, breaking the man's grip and launching herself into my arms. I hold up an empty pokeball and point it at Eevee. Eevee presses her nose on the button, opening the pokeball. She turns into white energy and disappears into the pokeball. I shakes back and forth and when it stops it make a poom sound. I let Eevee out because I don't like pokeballs. "That's that. Now Eevee, let's go."

Gardevoir turns around and floats with Eevee, Minchino, Tranquill, and I. "Where are we going?" Gardevoir asks.

"Santalune City." I say. Then I look at my team. "I think that we'll need a fighting type."

"Did someone just say fighting type?"

I stop surprised and answer, "Yeah. Who are you?"

Just then a girl jumps down. "I'm Korrina." She says. "I want to give you a pokemon."

"Really. Just like that."

"Yeah." She says grabbing two pokeballs. "Whichever Lucario likes you more, you get to keep."

She throws the pokeballs in the air revealing two standing blue and black dogs with a spike on the back of their hand and two ears on the top of it's head. One runs toward me and the other stays. "Lucario." It says.

Suddenly I hear something in my head. It's Lucario's voice. He is talking through telepathy. "Your aura tells everything about you. You are in love and you have a thirst for battle. I like your aura."

"Thank you."

Gardevoir looks at me confused. "He's speaking through telepathy."

Korrina is gone when I look back. So, I take Lucario with me.

We then head to Santalune City


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry everyone. I didn't notice chapter 1 looked like it did until now. But please enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 15: The Night in Lumiose

"Hey Calem." I say, sitting in Calem's arms. "Do you want to see Professor Sycamore?"

"Not really. He shot me."

Suddenly, I see Professor Sycamore running out of his lab, being followed by police. He pulls out his gun and starts shooting. "You bastards. I shot him to check something. He's still alive. You didn't see the whole video."

Suddenly, I hear a loud gunshot and Professor Sycamore drops dead. "You got him." The police say through the comm link. I realize it was a sniper.

"Hey. Can you get us to the pokemon center?" Calem asks the policeman.

"Sure. Is she hurt badly?"

"Well, she can't stand."

"Ok. Keep up."

They help Calem carry me and I pass out.

When I wake up, I'm laying in a bed. Nurse Joy is above me. "What happened?" I ask.

"You just passed out. When I listened to your heart, I heard a regular heartbeat."

"Did you check both of my hearts?"

"You have two hearts?"

I nod. She listens to the other heart. It is a regular heartbeat. I see a printer print out a page. "Oh. There are the results." -She looks at the page and her jaw drops.- "You're pregnant and the egg is fully developed."

"I know that sometimes eggs develop quickly in pokemon."

"You should be able to walk now."

"Do you know the reason?"

"Moving too fast in a short period of time."

"I get it. I've got a secret."

"You can tell me."

"I'm half alien. I'm a Time Lord and pokemon mix. Time Lords travel through time a lot."

"That explains it."

After 15 minutes Nurse Joy has final the final checkup. "You are free to go."

I walk out and hug Calem. "I got us a room to stay in. Do you want something to eat?"

"Of course."

We walk out and go to a cafe called Lysandre Cafe. We walk in and see a man with grey hair and a lab coat talking to a man in a black suit with wild, red hair. When the door opens, Lab Coat looks at us. "Ahh, Calem. My name is Professor Oak. It's nice to meet you."

"Hi." Calem says.

I instantly recognize the other man. "Lysandre. It's you. You are such a good person and inventor."

"Calem. Your Gardevoir talks." Professor Oak says.

"I know. She's been able to talk for several days now."

"Okay. By the way Calem, you look a lot like my friend Ash. I want you too travel with him."

"Okay. Who's his partner and where is he?"

"His partner is a Pikachu and he's in this cafe."

"Calem." I say telepathically.

"Yeah," I hear in my head.

"I wasn't expecting this run in with Oak, but I want to tell you something. I'm pregnant."

There is no response. He just turns and kisses me. My eyes are open because I wasn't expecting it. Oak is about as surprised as me. When Calem stops, Oak just turns and gets Ash. Ash is about 17 years old and there is a Pikachu sitting on his shoulder. "I think they are in love."

"That's right little buddy." Ash says.

"You understand him." I say surprised.

"I give my best guess."

"He said, I think they are in love."

"Oops, sorry Gardevoir. Pikachu just-"

"Don't worry. It's true."

Ash's face turns white out of surprise. "We were going to eat, but we can go back. We were going to start challenging the gyms with you."

"Okay."

We walk back to the pokemon center and Ash gets his own room. When Calem and I get to the room, I feel sharp pains. "Calem."

"Yeah." He says turning around.

"The baby's coming."

"Oh god. Get on the bed."

I start pushing hard, once on the bed. I feel something solid getting pushed out. "Ow ow ow. Fuck!"

Suddenly there's little pain. I open my eyes and look up. Calem's holding an egg. "Calem. Clean off the egg. I'm taking a shower." I walk in the bathroom, take off my dress, wipe the blood off my dress, and get in the shower. Once I'm clean, I see the egg is clean. "Calem. Let's go to bed."

I notice Calem also cleaned the bed because the blood isn't there. I see the egg wrapped in Calem's jacket. I fall asleep quickly.


	16. Chapter 16

Everyone, I have decided to make a list of my pokemon with their stats.

My Pokemon:

Gardevoir: Level 40

Moves: Psychic, Moonblast, Shadow Ball, Magical Leaf

Item: Gardevoirite

Minchino: Level 20

Moves: Low Sweep, Swift, Double Kick, Tickle

Tranquill: Level 21

Moves: Aerial Ace, Growl, Peck

Eevee: Level 30

Moves: Swift, Quick Attack, Baby-Doll Eyes, Growl

Lucario: Level 35

Moves: Power Up Punch, Aura Sphere, Extreme Speed, Bone Rush

Item: Lucarionite

Chapter 16: The Gift

I wake up way before Gardevoir wakes up. I look at the clock. "Crap, 4:30."

I can't get back to sleep, so I go for a stroll around the city. I see a jewelry shop and get an idea. I walk to the counter and speak to the man at the counter. "Do you have an engagement ring?" I ask.

"Oh ho. We do, but who's the lucky lady."

"Oh just my girlfriend. Names Calem by the way."

"Oh. You are proposing to Gardevoir are you?"

"Yeah. Might as well."

"Here you go." -I take it and reach for my wallet.- "You know what. On the house."

"Really? I would rather pay for it though. Believe it or not, I actually don't like being treated like a celebrity."

I pay for the ring, thank the man and leave. I run back to the pokemon center. The stroll I took wore me out, so I get to sleep fast.

"Calem. Wake up!" Gardevoir says.

I open my eyes and see Gardevoir above me. "You're not having sex again this time are you?" I say sarcastically.

"Ha ha. Let's go."

I hear a knock at the door. "I hope it's not Serena."

I open the door to see a young man with orange hair. "Oh my god. Trevor. Long time no see."

"Hey. You know, Professor Sycamore died."

"I know."

"He put you in his will. It said, 'For shooting my friend Calem, I entrust him my pokemon Gallade.'" Trevor states, holding out a pokeball. "Also I haven't seen you since you picked your pokemon. I offered to take it to you."

I take the pokeball and open it. A pokemon with long, blade-like elbows and a sharp cornered chest blade appears. Gallade immediately notices Gardevoir and it's love, at least for Gallade, at first sight. "Gallade. Gall-gall."

"Pretty girl?!" Gardevoir exclaims, right before Gallade wraps his arm around her.

I return Gallade before he gets any ideas and I notice Trevor is gone. I go down the hall with my pack and pokemon. Gardevoir carries the egg. I knock on Ash's door. "Ash. I'm coming in."

I open the door and see Ash reaching for the handle. I motion for him to come closer. When he's close enough I whisper, "I'm proposing to Gardevoir this morning. We're going to a cafe."

Ash nods and follows me out the door. We check out of the Pokemon Center. Without words, we go to a cafe. I get a coffee and croissant. Gardevoir gets the same. Ash went searching for battles. "Gardevoir. I'm sorry about Gallade, but people think stereotypically that Gardevoir and Gallade are perfect for each other."

"I love you Calem."

"And I love you too Gardevoir."

I reach into my back pocket and pull out the package. "Gardevoir. I want you to be with me forever." -I kneel and open the box.- "Gardevoir, will you marry me?" I ask.

Gardevoir gasps. "Yes."

I kiss her and she won't stop for a long time. When she finally stops, I need to gasp for breath. "Well, let's go find Ash."

We pay for the food and Gardevoir runs out. I follow slowly behind. I gave her my pack to carry the egg. Ash actually came running to us. He was being followed by a Pumpkaboo. "Gardevoir use Shadow Ball on Pumpkaboo."

The shadowy glob flows over my head and right into Pumpkaboo.

"Ash. What happened?"

"I walked into an alley and apparently invaded Pumpkaboo's home."

"Ok Ash. Let's go."

We walk out of the city down Route 4. "I didn't know you had an egg." Ash said.

"Should we tell him Gardevoir?"

"Yeah."

"It's our offspring."

"You mean, you did it." Ash said awkwardly.

"Pikachu."

"He said, 'Of course.'"

We all laugh as we finally reach Santalune City.


	17. Chapter 17

Everyone. The stats are the same, but I'm going to add Gallade. In case your wondering what Ash has, he has Pikachu, Froakie, and Fletchling.

Gallade: Level 34

Moves: Focus Blast, Hyper Beam, Confusion, Psycho Cut

Chapter 17: The Gym

I walk in and see beautiful pictures of pokemon. I walk all the way down the hall and see a young woman about my age. I know it is Viola. "I challenge you Viola."

"Ok. Step on the battlefield."

I step on and Ash is on the sidelines. I send out Gallade and Gardevoir. "Gallade, this is a battle. Don't be distracted by Gardevoir."

Viola sends out Surskit and Vivillon. "This is a double battle. The first one to knock out the opponents pokemon is the winner. Now begin." A referee shouts.

"Gallade, use Hyper Beam on Surskit and Gardevoir, use Psychic on Vivillon."

"Both of you dodge it. Surskit, use Ice Beam and Vivillon, use Gust."

Gardevoir fails to grab hold of Vivillon, so it uses Gust. Gallade shoots a blue beam and it hits Surskit, who faints. Gust hits Gallade the most and he faints because Hyper Beam took most of his energy and his fighting type is weak to flying. Gardevoir is obviously outraged by the defeat of one of my pokemon. I see her hold something yellow and then her whole hand turns yellow. I recognize it as Thunder Punch. Gardevoir runs then jumps up to Vivillon and punches it with electricity. Vivillon faints. "I thought Gardevoir weren't physical attackers." Viola exclaims.

"Gardevoir is the winner of this match, so Calem wins."

I rush up to Gardevoir and hug her. "Calem. I have the Bug Badge for you." Viola says.

I take it and put it in my case. I then watch Ash battle.

15 Minutes Later

"Yeah. I got... the Bug Badge!"

"Pika-pi!"

"Froakie-froa."

I congratulate Ash then I heal my pokemon. When Gallade is done, I return him. Gardevoir apparently has 5 moves now when I checked the pokedex. I then notice something moving. "Gardevoir. The egg. It's hatching."

She quickly looks at the egg. I see little cracks and glows blue in the cracks. Then one half of the egg flies up. A little creature with green, bowl-shaped hair and white skin pokes it's head out. The half of the egg suddenly lands on it's head, looking like a hat. "Mommy. Daddy." It says.

I scan Ralts with my pokedex. It says that it is a boy.

"Hi Ralts. Gardevoir, let's call him Blade."

"He will evolve into a strong Gallade."

Ralts then glows white and disappears. He knows Teleport already. Gardevoir and I look around the room. Then when I look on the bed, Blade is asleep in the middle of the bed. We lay around him and try not to wake him.

Eventually we all fall asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Sorry everyone. I forgot the disclaimer for 17 chapters. I do not own Pokémon, Doctor Who, or poketranslater. but Blade was a name I made up (I hope). 'Example' are thoughts. I haven't used them till now. Here are Blade's stats.

Blade (Ralts): Level 1

Moves: Growl, Teleport (I know it learns Teleport later, but it's for plot purposes)

Chapter 18: New Lives, Old Friends

Blade's POV

It seems I wake up really early. I see Mommy and Daddy around me. I try to get back to sleep but I can't. I can get up, but I know I will trip. "Good Morning Blade." Daddy says.

"Hi Daddy."

Daddy hugs me lightly. "It's been a while since I've seen a Ralts."

"How long?"

"6 years."

"Do you know their name?"

"I would be ashamed if I didn't. It was your mom."

My eyes get huge, but dad can't see it. I turn to look at Mommy. I can't imagine her a Ralts.

"How old is Mommy?"

"Hmm. 17."

'She's still a teenager.' I think.

"She was ten when I got her. It was two days until my birthday."

"I'm Blade. I will make you proud when I'm older."

"You want to know your evolutions?" -I nod- "Ralts, Kirlia, Gardevoir or Gallade."

'Gallade. What is that?'

The alarm goes off after a moment of silence. Mommy gets up and presses button on the clock. There is a knock at the door. I get up and walk to the door. I try to push a chair to the door and succeed. I climb up to the hole in the door. I see a black eye peeking in. It turns toward it's right. "It's Gardevoir." He says.

The door opens, knocking the chair over. I fall backward, but I stop suddenly. 'No one's holding me.' I look to my left and sees Mommy with her arm outstretched. Her eyes are blue now, not red. I float over to the bed and get dropped onto it. I see a teenage boy covering his mouth. "I... I... I thought that was you Gardevoir."

I see a yellow creature covering his eyes. "Is it over Ash? Is he alright?"

"I'm sorry Pikachu, but I'm afraid that I have no idea what you're saying."

"I can fix that." An elderly man says. "I'm Professor Willow. I invented the poketranslator. It can translate pokemon speech." -He holds out two blue hearing aids.- "It may look like a hearing aid, but it translates pokemon."

Daddy and the man named Ash take one. I turn towards Professor Willow. "Take yours off Willow." -He does.- "Can you hear me?"

"My god, yes. This is magnificent."

"Okay."

Professor Willow leaves and we have poketranslators. Pikachu comes down from Ash's shoulder and runs to me. He is about the size of me. "Hi. I'm Pikachu. What's your name?"

"My name's Blade. I was born yesterday. Four days after Daddy's birthday, September 26."

"Your one and I'm nearly 40."

"You don't look that old."

"You're thinking about how long humans live, not how long pokemon live."

"How long do I live?"

"Hmm, as long as a human would. Maybe shorter."

I turn to Daddy. "How long will you live Daddy?"

"I doubt any more than a thousand years."

Ash chuckles at this. "Yeah, right. You're just making your daughter believe that you'll live forever."

"One, it's my son and two, I will live forever. I'm a Time Lord, Gardevoir is a Time Lady, and Blade's a Time Lord. Blade has twelve regenerations left and Gardevoir and I have 11 left."

"And I have none left." The Doctor says.

'Doctor. I know him, but I don't know how. Think Blade, think."

He's wearing a red hat with a small yellow rope on the top of it, a brown suit, and a bowtie. "Hello Calem, Gardevoir, and new friends."

I see them look at the Doctor strangely. "Fez." -Pointing to his hat.- "I love them."

'That's a strange obsession.'

"Well. What are you doing now Calem?"

"Oh, just traveling and why is everyone in my room?"

"We can talk outside then."

The Doctor turns around, running into Pikachu. "He's traveling the region with us." Pikachu says with a smile.

"Pikachu. I don't think he knows what you're saying."

"Thanks, Pikachu." -Ash looks at him.- "TARDIS translating system, long story."

We walk outside and I sit on a bench with Pikachu. "This man seems nice. Oh gosh, what's your name."

"Blade."

Ash's look of confusion seems weird. "Now everyone." The Doctor says. "This world is in peril, again."

"Doctor. What do you mean again?" I ask.

"When were you born?"

"Yesterday."

"Weeping Angels terrorized the Unova Region. That was when I met your parents."

"Well, what is it this time?" Mommy asks.

The Doctor looks at all of us. He finally says one word that strikes fear into my heart. "Daleks."


	19. Chapter 19

Hello everyone. I hope you know what Daleks are. By the way, I don't own Daleks or Cybermen (Chapter 8). Now, to the story.

Chapter 19: Daleks and Visions

Doctor's POV

"Daleks. I have run into them in all of my faces. On their planet, on Earth, you name it. They always find me. I never thought they would make it here though. I picked them up on the TARDIS scanner. They will kill everything. Every pokemon and human on this planet will die. Every emotion except hate was removed. They have one weakness. Aim for the eye. I need everyone to pitch in. I will use the TARDIS, you use pokemon, and we need the army." I say.

"We need an army. I'm already on it. I don't want to burn the planet. I know the Last Great Time War Doctor. Dad was in it. Abandoned his army and knew Gallifrey would fall. You know this Doctor. I can read your mind. You won't let me know your name though." Gardevoir says.

"Only two people know my name. Me and my wife River Song."

"Well. Army won't believe me. I'm sending a Psychic message. Let me see a Dalek killing."

I don't want to let her. "No."

"Okay, only one way to get them here. I hope the police in Lumiose didn't tell the Army."

"Don't. They'll come when the Daleks are here. Besides, if they haven't found out, we would be on the run forever or worse. I could be in jail and you would be..." -Calem starts crying.- "Killed."

"I will regenerate.."

"Not of you're killed in the middle of regeneration." The Doctor pikes up.

The next word I hear gets me running. "EXTERMINATE!"

"RUN!"

Gardevoir's POV

It looks like a pepper pot with a sucker and laser gun. It shoots, but it misses by a mile. I take a mental picture and send it in my telepathic message. "The army is on it's way."

"MULTIPLE TIME LORDS DETECTED. EXTERMINATE THE TIME LORDS."

"Shit." I say.

"Gardevoir, use Teleport."

I vanish and appear behind it. "Thunder Punch."

The Dalek turns around and I punch with the power of lightning. It's eye snaps out of it's head. I catch it and keep using Thunder Punch until the gun is disabled, the arm is disabled, and it's armor is breached. The Dalek has no choice though. "SELF DESTRUCT SEQUENCE INITIATED."

"Everyone, RUN!"

Everyone scatters, the Dalek and I are left there. "YOU ARE FOOLISH NOT TO GO."

"You know what. You're foolish. Call off the Dalek fleet. You shouldn't be alive."

"WE MULTIPLIED USING THE DNA OF ROSE TYLER."

'Rose Tyler?'

"THE FLEET MUST RETREAT. THE ATTACK MUST BE STOPPED. A NATIVE BLEW OFF MY EYES, GUN, AND ARM WITH JUST THEIR HANDS."

"ATTACK DISENGAGED."

The Dalek glows red and activates a force field. It implodes itself and disappears. The Doctor runs over to me. "Doctor."

"Yes."

"What do you know of Rose Tyler?"

"Well, she was one of my companions in my 9th and 10th regenerations. She is in a parallel universe though. The wall has closed though."

"The Daleks regenerated themselves with her DNA."

"One question though. What were you going to tell the Army though? Calem knew, but I have no idea."

"Pokephilia."

"What's that?"

"You know, uh doing it with uh a pokemon."

"That's against the law isn't it."

"Yeah."

"You my friend are a fugitive waiting to happen."

"I love Calem though. I can talk, we are part of the same species though, he is the only one who can have me."

"And I'm the only one you can tell this to without being arrested."

"I think that we're free in Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos. Not Kanto or Johto though. They don't have Gardevoirs. They would think it is Pokephilia."

"They will send agents after you."

"Yeah."

"You need a getaway vehicle just in case."

"Yeah."

I touch the Doctor's hand. Suddenly I feel strange. I hear voices in my head. "On the fields of Trenzalore, when the Doctor falls, the question will be asked, and silence will fall."

"Ahh." I scream holding my head. "I... saw... the future." I say before I faint.

I wake up on a bed. 'I think it's the pokemon center.'

"It's not a natural cause, but it makes it harder to figure out." Nurse Joy says.

"I looked into the future."

Nurse Joy jumps around startled. "Gardevoir. You're okay." Calem says avoiding Nurse Joy's attempt to keep him back.

I stand and he kisses me. Nurse Joy just stands there normal. I must look confused because Nurse Joy explains. "The police department and pokemon centers from Hoenn to Kalos have been informed not to call agencys for you-know-what."

"I wish to see the Doctor."

"I'm your doctor."

"No. The Doctor. I have a warning for him."

She walks out and gets the Doctor. "So, a warning Gardevoir. What is it?"

I'm suddenly taken over. I speak, but not with my voice. "On the fields of Trenzalore, when the Doctor falls, the question will be asked, and silence will fall."

I feel really weak. "Calem." I say weakly. "

He catches me. 'I wish I was better.'

I see Calem's mouth moving, but I can't tell. I look at my hands. They're emanating with yellow light. Calem kisses me though. I see green light emerge from our lips. I look at my hands. They stopped glowing. I feel better, but I didn't regenerate. "A mythical ability. Between trainer and pokemon."

"Magical Kiss." Calem says. "When a trainer and pokemon are willing to kiss and they wish the same thing, it comes true. I've always heard of it, but thought it was baloney. I never believed that a trainer and pokemon would be willing to kiss."

"You wished..."

"For you to get better. I would do anything."

"That's so sweet, you two." Nurse Joy says.

"We need to go."

"Now enough with the mushy stuff. To Cyllage City."

Calem looks at his pokedex again, smiles, and grabs my hand. "What were you looking at?" I say.

"Your abilities. Magical Kiss is there, along with Synchronize."

We walk out with the Doctor, Ash, Pikachu, Calem, Blade, and I. I see the TARDIS parked on the way out, a sure sign that the Doctor is coming with us. As we head to Route 4, I rethink about the events that occurred here. Santalune City. I place I will never forget.


	20. Chapter 20

Everyone. This chapter is going to be a bit long, so enjoy.

Chapter 20: The Long Trip

Ash's POV

'Calem, Gardevoir, and the Doctor are crazy. Calem and Gardevoir always being mushy. The Doctor saying he's an alien and is about 1000 years old.'

Gardevoir hits me in the back of the head. "I read your mind. We're not always mushy and the Doctor is that old. He regenerated 12 times already."

"That's true." A female voice says.

The Doctor's POV

"Hello, sweetie." River Song says.

"River."

"Fancy seeing you again."

"How did you know?"

"I always know where you are. Wife's secret."

I hear Calem and Gardevoir laugh. "Well, these are my new friends. Gardevoir, Calem, Blade, Ash, Pikachu, and this man. Wait. Who are you?"

"I'm you, from the future. Your next regeneration."

"But, this is my last."

"Oh, I know. I remember this meeting."

"But, your crossing your own time stream."

"This is meant to happen."

"Oh."

I take his appearance in. He is wearing a black suit with a red inside. He has pale skin. He has greying hair. He holds up his sonic screwdriver and the TARDIS appears behind him. "Have fun traveling, Doctor."

I start to run, but stop to glance at him once more. I can't. He is gone.

Calem's POV

Gardevoir is all I can think about. I can't believe she nearly got us caught for Pokephilia, but it wouldn't have mattered. We finally make it through Route 4 and through the Lumiose Gate. "Gardevoir. Let's just go to our house. I don't want to be here. It's bad luck."

"Sycamore died here and we met Ash here." -I know Ash is getting redder.- "Haha Calem. Silly mind you've got there."

Gardevoir kisses me and we go off to Route 5. I glance back and see a man dialing on his phone. I quickly run back. "Who are you dialing?"

"Pokephilia Detection Agency. You're in lots of trouble."

"I'm Calem. I've got special permission to do that. I could prove it."

"Okay. Show me."

I headbutt him and my life flashes through my eyes. As I'm recovering, it stops. "Man, that hurt. I hope I don't have to do that again."

"You are a naughty boy." He says. "But you've stopped me. Now, run along."

I catch up to Gardevoir and see a park. I tell Blade to go and play. "So, what happened? I saw you headbutt him."

"He was about to call the PDA. I had to transfer memories."

River turns to the Doctor. "What's the PDA?"

"I don't know." He replies.

"The Pokephilia Detection Agency." Gardevoir says.

"Pokephilia?" River asks.

The Doctor whispers in her ear and she nods. "You're mad Calem. That's against the law? What if the couple loves each other very much?"

"Exactly why Gardevoir and I are able to do it."

"There was a police man in the restaurant and I guess he saw me lean in first for our first kiss."

That night, we finally made it to the house. I go to the upstairs bedroom with Gardevoir, Blade, Ash, and Pikachu. Gardevoir always slept in the bed across the room, but ever since we got back from Unova, she slept with me. Ash is small for his age, so he sleeps in the small bed with Pikachu. Blade comes to me and almost instantly falls asleep. I look at my family and fall asleep as well.

In the morning, I see that Blade got to the other bed. I notice Gardevoir is looking at me with her ruby red eyes. "Your eyes are like jewels."

"Thanks." She says, pulling off my shirt.

"Gardevoir. I'm not having sex right now." I say, swatting her hands away and putting on my shirt. "Blade could wake up."

In response, she grips me with Psychic and walks downstairs into the guest room. The Doctor and River went to the TARDIS to sleep. He has a homing device. She locks the door and releases me. "I guess you're in control this time."

She pulls off my shirt and pants. I guess it's easier with Psychic. Before she takes off my underwear, she takes off her dress, exposing her breasts and vagina. She finally pulls my underwear off, exposing my penis. "You're hard again. You have naughty thoughts, don't you Calem."

I shrug off the tease. She gets on the bed and starts sucking on my member. She strokes it too, increasing my pleasure. I cum into her mouth, filling it up. She swallows it and starts playing with her vagina. I replace her hand with mine and slowly put my finger in. "You are good at this." She says between moans.

I replace my finger with my penis. She practically screams even though she's not a virgin anymore. I quickly reach my conclusion and we both cum together. I am practically panting for breath and Gardevoir is trying to put her dress on and clean herself at the same time. I laugh and put on my clothes. "I love you, Gardevoir."

"I love you too, Calem."

She kisses me and finally gets her dress on. "Gardevoir."

"What?"

I toss a pokepuff to her and she smiles. "When I learned you could talk, you asked for a pokepuff. There you go."

I get my clothes on and see Blade stretching at the top of the stairs. Ash is sitting eating a sandwich. Pikachu has his face in his hands. "Wow. You had a great morning." Pikachu says.

"I woke up when I heard a loud moan." Ash says. "I knew what you were doing when I heard Calem moaning. Well, I would say what Pikachu said."

Gardevoir and I blush and Blade hugs us. "Good morning."


	21. Chapter 21

I was thinking about giving Blade an Experience Share to level him up. It would be a lot easier to see him in a battle soon.

Chapter 21: Lost on Trenzalore

Outside, after breakfast, I activate the Experience Share. "What is it?"

"An Experience Share. It will make pyou stronger."

Blade's POV

I look at the device and I start to get tired. "Daddy. I'm tired."

I start to fall and Mommy catches me. "It's okay. Go to sleep." I quickly fall asleep.

Gardevoir's POV

"Honey, we need to get him awake first."

Calem turns off the Experience Share. He sighs. "You're right."

The Doctor and River approach from inside the TARDIS. I look at them, then at Calem. "So, how are you? Have a good night?" The Doctor asks.

Calem is about to speak up, but Ash says, "You won't believe what they did about an hour ago."

The Doctor looks at me. "Okay, but if Blade wakes up, it's your fault." I hesitate. "We had sex."

I know I'm blushing and it's awkward. "What's crazy is that I'm turning 18 in a few months, and I already have birth to one child."

I feel Blade rustle and whimper. I gently rock him and he falls asleep again. "I suppose that was my fault then." The Doctor says, joking.

Calem is off talking to someone and I decide to go to the riverside. I sit on the bench looking at the beautiful, sparkling water. A young child sits next to me. "Are you wild?"

I shake my head and the kid looks at Blade. "Can I hold him?"

I hold him back, but I know this kid won't hurt him. I carefully lay him in the boy's hands. "He's cute, isn't he." I say.

The kid looks up surprised. "You can talk?"

"Yeah."

He makes a quick jerk with his arms and wakes Blade up. Blade starts crying. I quickly take him back. "I said I'm tired." He says between sobs.

I rock him, trying to get him back to sleep. "It's okay. Go back to sleep. You can stop crying."

When he stops crying, I apologize to the kid and get Blade some Moomoo Milk. He drinks it slowly while I get Calem. He turns on the Experience Share and sends out his Lucario, Eevee, Minchino, and Tranquill. "Let's train."

We head to the riverside together and walk into the tall flowers. A strange pale purple pokemon is closing there. I see Calem look at his pokedex. "Mew. The new species pokemon. It can learn every move in existence and is extremely rare."

"Hey Mew." I say.

Mew looks toward me and almost flies away. It looks at me still. "Hi. Nice to meet you. I'm Mew."

"I'm Gardevoir, this is Calem, this is Lucario, Tranquill, Minchino, and Eevee. We won't fight if you will join our team."

"You seem nice, so yes."

"Thank you." I say as Calem holds out a pokeball.

Mew gently nudges the pokeball, being sucked inside. After the ding sounds on the pokeball, I hear several dings then, "Blade has learned Confusion."

Blade glows then the light fades quickly. "Blade. Focus, then imagine yourself floating." I say.

He closes his eyes. When he opens them, they are blue. He floats up and says, "Yay! I'm flying."

When he said that, he lost focus though. He falls and I quickly use Psychic to catch him. "You have to stay focused."

I see the horn on his head glow red. "Daddy is frightened. You are too."

"Scan him Calem."

Calem pulls out his pokedex and scans him. "Ralts. The feeling pokemon. It's horn can detect feelings. It only shows up around humans if they are happy."

"That's why."

I set Blade down. Calem fights some other pokemon. Some are Roselia and some are Flabébé. Soon Blade is on level 10. His moves are now Growl, Teleport, Confusion, and Double Team. Calem turns off the Experience Share. "Calem. Is that you." Someone says.

I know the voice. It's feminine. "Shauna. Long time no see."

"You have quite the team. Your Gardevoir, Lucario, Gallade, Tranquill, Minchino, and Eevee. I love Eevee. They are so cute." -She looks at Blade in my arms.- "Why do you have seven pokemon?"

"Funny story." Calem starts.

"Calem. I need to talk to you." The Doctor interrupts. "It's about the prophecy. I need to go to Trenzalore."

"Ok. What do you need help with?"

"I need to get the TARDIS to go there and I need you to tinker with it."

Calem runs off with the Doctor and they both enter the TARDIS. Shauna sits on the bench I sat on later. I sit next to her. "I wanted to go to Parfum Palace with you guys. I need to talk with someone, but you can't talk."

"Actually, I can."

Shauna jumps up startled. "Y-you can?"

"You know how people warn each other of Pokephilia if they are close to their pokemon." -She nods.- "Well, Calem got an exception."

Shauna looks at me. "You mean, you two are..."

"A couple? Yes. Blade is our child. He can talk as well."

"Hello." Blade says.

"Hi. Blade was it. You look cute as a Ralts. You want to be a strong Gallade right?" -Blade nods.- "Well, you have a great life."

"I'm engaged to Calem."

"You mean, he proposed to you?"

"Yes. I love him. He is romantic and timid sometimes."

"Who was the well dressed man?"

"That was the Doctor. He's a Time Lord, an alien. I'm half Time Lord. My dad met a Gardevoir. During our first, you know, I healed," -I cover Blade's ears.- "while he was inside me. He got Time Lord DNA." I uncover Blade's ears. "Blade is a third pokemon, a third human, and a third Time Lord."

"So you're practically an alien."

"I guess you could say that."

"All set for Trenzalore." The Doctor says. "Come on everybody."

We all head into the TARDIS, even Shauna. "Return Gallade." Calem says, returning Gallade.

He talks a few buttons on his pokedex and Gallade's pokeball is replaced with another one. "Come on out."

Mew appears and flies around the TARDIS. Ash and Pikachu seem to know Mew. "How has it been Mew?" Pikachu says.

"Last time I saw you was the Hoenn region."

"Doctor. Lets go." I say.

"Okay." He says.

I close the door and the TARDIS takes off. I see Blade watching the centerpiece move up and down. "Blade. Where we're going my be scary. I've heard of Trenzalore and I don't want to go."

"We're here."

"Trenzalore?"

"No. Gallifrey."

We walk out and see several silver cylinder machines. There is an empty space though. "What are those?"

"This is a TARDIS."

"Really? Your getting me one?"

"We are taking separate ways. We need to go to Trenzalore. If one TARDIS won't go, another will."

I get in a TARDIS. "This one."

Blade comes into my TARDIS with me.

I activate it and the console reads, guidance system malfunctioning. "Blade, let's get out."

I get out with Blade and close the door. I chose a different one. I turn on the console and it doesn't say anything. The interior looks like the Doctor's TARDIS. I set the course for Trenzalore. I centerpiece moves and the TARDIS dissipates toward Trenzalore. The Doctor contacts me. "Can you hear me?" He asks.

"Yes."

The TARDIS suddenly stops and an alarm sounds. The same thing happens to the Doctor's TARDIS. "Turn off the TARDIS and it will freefall to the surface. The most it will get is a scratch."

I do what he says and the TARDIS spins out of control. "Blade! Come over here!"

Blade runs to me and takes cover. We finally crash. I open the door and examine the outside. It is a town and it's snowing. I walk out with Blade. "Okay Blade. If anyone asks, we are not from another world and our names are Mary and Jack."

We walk up to someone and see the church. "Hello." The man says. "Who may I ask are you?"

"I am Gardevoir and this is my son, Blade. We got lost from the Doctor, my fiance, Shauna, Ash, and Pikachu. We are from a different world. Wait, I wasn't going to say that."

"You can't tell lies here. There is a truth field. They'll probably be here eventually. Welcome to Christmas."

"Christmas? I've heard of that before, but not on my planet."

"Hello, I'm the Doctor. This is Calem, Ash, Shauna, and Pikachu. I'm wearing a wig. Wait. I wasn't going to tell you that."

"You can't lie here, especially this close to the center. There is a truth field."

"Ah, well nice to hear that. I'm wearing a wig."

"You'll get used to it. Welcome to Christmas."

"How can a town be called Christmas? It's a holiday."

"Well, fancy meeting you, but I have to run."

"Doctor?" I say.

"Gardevoir. You got lost. It's so good to see you." Calem runs to me, wearing a thick coat.

I hug him, feeling the warmth of the coat. "I missed you too."

I run back to the TARDIS with Blade. I help Blade put on a coat. It is big for him, but he will be being carried. I take my dress off, after leaving Blade in the console room, and change into a sweater, a thick jacket, thick pants, and boots. "This should do." I say to myself, running to the console room.

Blade is on the console pushing buttons. I sigh. He's in his button pushing stage. I hope we haven't moved. I'm used to my dress, so this new clothing continues to vex me. I pick Blade up and carry him out the door. I look at the TARDIS. It's a big snow heap. The TARDIS made a sonic screwdriver for Calem and I, so I scan it. The screwdriver lists the components to the TARDIS. One says Chameleon Circuit active. "That Chameleon Circuit used to fool me, but it broke, so it's a police box forever. I don't mind it."

"It changes into part of the landscape. It's just like a Kecleon."

"You mean a never mind."

I walk away from the cloaked TARDIS and look at the town. The Doctor takes out his sonic screwdriver and scans the church. "The signal is coming from there." I say, holding my own sonic screwdriver.

I give Calem his sonic screwdriver. "Thanks."

I walk to the church and go inside. The place is old and creaky. "I'm scared, Mommy. I want to go back outside."

"It's okay. Mommy's here. You're safe."

I am doing my best to comfort him. I walk up the stairs and soon I reach the top. I see a white, curved line. I scan it. I can't believe what I see. It is a crack in the universe.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: The Time of the Doctor

I stare at it as the others come up. "Ah ha!" The Doctor says, pointing at the crack. "Crack in the space-time continuum."

I feel strange inside, like I'm being taken over. I give Blade to Calem. I can't fight the feeling. "The question will be asked and it has to be answered."

"What is the question?"

"You should know it."

"Ah yes. The oldest question in the universe, only I know the answer. They put a truth field around this town so I don't lie."

"Doctor Who? Doctor Who?" I repeat. I black out afterward.

When I wake up, I'm in a house with Calem and Blade looking at me. "She's awake." Calem says to someone.

A woman comes over to me and picks me up. "I know you may have many questions, but you're fine. I'm Maria. This is my house. Now, who are you?"

"I'm Gardevoir."

"Okay. This planet is Trenzalore."

"I know that."

I hear marching. I look out the window to see men in blue suits about the size of a kid. "I am Commander Kraal of the tenth Sontaran fleet. Surrender or be destroyed." One says, as he takes his helmet off.

He has a round head and looks sweaty. "Silence will fall. Silence will fall. Silence will fall!" I say in a chant.

It's not my voice. I'm being spoken through. I can stop it by inflicting pain upon myself. I can't stand a lot of physical attacks as a psychic type, especially not the hit of a human. I heard that a Meowth used Fury Swipes on itself to stop a pokemon from mentally taking it over. "Calem. Come over here." -He runs over to me.- "Slap me."

"What? No."

"Just do it."

"I'm not hurting you."

"If you ever loved me, hit me!"

He moves his hand forward my face several times, but stops. "I can't do it. I can't hurt you. I love you." He says, kissing me afterwards.

"Don't worry. Plan B." I say, focusing on my hand.

I look at my fist. It is sparking with electricity. I Thunder Punch myself. I feel electricity course through me. I hope it doesn't knock me out. I really hope it doesn't. I barely see Calem through my tears of pain. I think he's crying too. He's saying something, but I can't hear. I must have paralyzed myself. I try to tell him to use a paralyze heal and that I can't hear, but I don't know if I can talk. He pulls out a paralyze heal and sprays me. I start to hear again, but still feel pain. "Thanks."

"Why did you do that?" He screams.

"I needed to stop a voice from talking through me, so I needed to inflict pain on myself."

I look outside. The Sontarans are on the ground and Daleks replaced them. "EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! SURRENDER TO THE DALEKS OR BE EXTERMINATED!"

I bolt out the door and seed the Doctor with aliens in black suits. "We are the silence." They say in a haunting voice.

They shot electricity at several Daleks and they explode. I run to one and use Thunder Punch. The Silence, the Doctor, and I make it through the Daleks and into the church. I get to the crack. "You're not ready to answer, are you Doctor."

"No. I need to protect Trenzalore. I've seen this place in the future. I saw several graves here. I even saw my own."

"That must be haunting."

"Yes. It was. I want to wait a while. Maybe a year or two."

"I actually wouldn't mind being here a while. Get away from the fame."

"None will come. Unless they have a way to get to Trenzalore. You're several light years away from your home."

"I'll get back to Calem and Blade. What happened to Ash and Shauna?"

"They most likely went into a house when the Sontarans showed up. In case they come again, their weak spot is the back of the head. Daleks are just nasty inside. You don't want to see it. May get you sick."

"Worse than morning sickness?"

"Probably."

"How long was I out?"

"Few days. Sontarans are stupid. They probably didn't know the force field was open yet. Daleks probably landed in the wrong spot. There could be Weeping Angels, Cybermen, and even more."

I get up and walk out. I check outside and the Daleks are defeated. I go to Maria's house to find Calem and Blade nowhere to be seen. "Calem!" I call out. I sigh. 'Where could he be?'

Something rushes me at extreme speeds. Lucario used Extreme Speed. "Where did they go?"

"Follow me." Lucario says, telling me to follow.

He leads me toward my TARDIS and opens the door. "He's in the TARDIS."

"He sent me out to use my aura sensing to find you."

I nod. "Thank you, Lucario."

I walk in and see Calem huddled in the corner with Blade. "You were to afraid to go out, were you?"

They nod. "I missed you, Mommy."

"It's okay." -I turn to Calem.- "We can't leave. The Doctor needs help protecting this place. He won't answer until nearly a year has passed."

"So we're stuck here."

"Yes. At least we have the Doctor and oncoming ships of enemies to deal with."

Calem sighs. "Well, we have to stay."

I head out to get Shauna and Ash. Soon, I find them also huddled in a corner in a different house. I tell them everything. They sigh and agree.

Nine Months Later

I have been feeling sick. I'm pregnant and the Doctor is dying. I got married to Calem last month and the whole town was there. Calem only leaves the TARDIS for food and that's it. I don't enter the TARDIS unless I need to see Calem or Blade. I've fought off Cybermen, Daleks, Weeping Angels, Sontarans, you name it. The Doctor needs to regenerate. I limp to the church. The Doctor walks with a cane to keep his balance. He's not old, he just got paralysed. The illness is slow acting, but painful and powerful. I stagger on to the top of the church. I see a warship. A Dalek warship. "Oh god. They are getting impatient. Doctor! Another warship!"

"WE DEMAND TO SEE THE DOCTOR!" A booming Dalek voice says.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." He says.

"YOU ARE ILL AND DYING, DOCTOR. YOU WILL NOT BE ABLE TO STOP OUR INVASION. ANSWER THE QUESTION TO STOP THE INVASION."

I stagger to the crack. I learned that it has a Gallifrey origin. "His name is the Doctor. He's not lying. His name is the Doctor."

The crack disappears. I run as fast as I can to the top. The crack is in the sky now. A yellow beam comes out of it and goes into the Doctor's mouth. I see life in his eyes. He nods and I run to evacuate the town. "YOU ARE ALL OUT OF REGENERATIONS. WE KNOW THE RULES."

"I'm sorry! Did you say something about the rules! Well Daleks, never tell me about the rules! I have a whole new cycle of incarnations and I can tell this one's gonna be a whopper."

"THE DOCTOR IS REGENERATING! EXTERMINATE THE DOCTOR! I REPEAT, THE DOCTOR IS REGENERATING!"

The Daleks try to storm the Doctor, but he shoots them down with large yellow beams. "Love from Gallifrey boys!"

He leans his head back, shooting the biggest and final beam into the sky. He takes down the Dalek warship only by regenerating. I hurry into the TARDIS. I huddle in the corner with my husband and child. "He regenerated."

I see a smile on Calem's face, something I rarely see anymore. "Great. Anything else?"

"He took down an entire Dalek fleet."

"I'll go out. You need to rest."

"Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I need to rest."

"Okay."

I pick up Blade and walk out. I feel him try and float out of my grasp so I hold him tighter. He doesn't like to go outside. "The Daleks will get me Mommy."

"Have you been having that nightmare again?"

"Yeah. Many times."

"It's okay. It's just a dream. It can't hurt you."

He takes a deep breath and relaxes. "Let's go." Says Calem.

He opens the door and it is surprisingly clear. The Doctor gets into his TARDIS, coughing. He looks the same. I run to the door and luckily it is still open. "Come in, come in." He says.

He takes off his bowtie and looks at us. "Doctor, you're regenerating again."

"Yes. The last was just a restart. This is real. I will miss you."

He tips his head back and his face glows white. His skin is pale and his hair is greying. "Hello Gardevoir, Calem, and Blade. I'll go back to the pokemon world."

We walk out and go in a house. I see Shauna, Ash, and Pikachu standing up to go. They follow us to the TARDIS. I sit down and go to sleep. I need some rest. It's hard to sleep with the constant fear of death.

When I wake up, I'm in my bed. It's morning and I feel sick. I bolt to the bathroom and puke. "Gardevoir. Are you awake?"

I walk out and lay in the bed. "Yeah."

"Okay."

I clutch my belly. I know humans get bigger when they are pregnant. Pokemon don't. At least, not much. "Calem! It's coming!"

"Really? Hold on a second."

"It's been due for days now."

I take deep breaths. Calem gets upstairs. "Alright. Push."

I push hard. I feel the egg coming out. "Ahh! Shit. Fuck."

"Push harder."

I push harder. The egg finally slides out, covered in blood. I lay there for a second. Calem brings back the egg, washed. It starts moving. I see a crack. Then two. The whole egg practically gets blown apart like a psychic attack hit it. A Ralts lay in the center, laying down. It opens its eyes. "It's a girl." Calem says, looking at his pokedex.

"Luna. My Luna." I say.

Luna starts crying. I pick her up and rock her gently. "Mama. I feel weird." Luna says.

"It's okay. Mama's here."

"She knows Psychic already."

"That explains the high amounts of psychic energy coming from the egg."

I get dressed into human clothes. They feel more comfortable than my dress for the last nine months. I walk downstairs slowly, with Luna in my arms. "Hi Mommy." Blade says, rushing forward to hug me.

I pick him up and hug him too. "Good morning, Blade. Meet your new sister, Luna."

He looks at Luna. "Hi Luna."

Luna looks nervous. "Hi."

I hope they get along.


End file.
